Dreams are meant to be followed
by Sissy Mae Lee
Summary: Pg-13 for content that will come up in future chapters. Basically, it's Ephram's last day in Everwood before going to his time in New York.


Dreams are meant to be followed...

Chapter one...

A pair of eyes was all that you could see through the curtains. They were a familiar pair of eyes to this small town, but they wouldn't be around for about 3 months. They would be in New York following his biggest dream, and learning what it would take to be a world-class piano player. He was leaving behind all of his new friends, his new lover, and his ex-girlfriend, whom he had gotten pregnant...and he would never learn of that.

Ephram's eyes moved around the small town's street, and he took in all the sights that he wouldn't see until the summer was coming to a close. He sighed heavily. He was really going to miss all of this, and everyone here. He was especially going to miss a certain girl with honey blonde hair...who just happened to be approaching his house. Quickly he removed his eyes from the curtains, and then casually walked over to the door, and awaited her knock. He didn't wish to seem desperate, so he waited for a few moments before opening the door.

When he did, his heart fluttered slightly. Amy threw herself onto his chest, and then broke down. He wrapped his arms tightly around her body, and tried to figure out something that would calm her down.

"I'm not leaving forever...I'll be returning at the end of the summer. I promise that I'll be true to you, if you'll be true to me. Which I have no doubts about...you were true to Colin for a very long time." Ephram said running his fingers through her soft hair, and feeling the tears rising within him as well.

"I-I know it's j-just going to be so d-difficult here without you. And I don't even want to try it...but I will. And I will always be true to you, you have nothing to worry about...and I know you will be true to me. I-I love you." Amy said tears really streaming down her face now. She didn't even know how to begin thinking about his leaving. 3 months was going to be hell without him...but she knew that she'd get through it.

"It'll be difficult for me in New York. And I know I have nothing to worry about, I'm just so love with you that you'll never have anything to worry about. But you have to promise me that I'll be in your thoughts, because there won't be a time when you're not in mine." Ephram said looking into her eyes, and then wiping away the tears that were rolling down her face. It was breaking his heart to see her sob, but he didn't know what else to say, or do.

Pulling into the driveway was Andy Brown. The person who everyone had thought was crazy for up and leaving his career as a brain surgeon when he was at his best. Although he believed he was sane. He followed the wish of his deceased wife, and moved the family to Everwood Colorado. He took his family away from the life that they knew in hopes of becoming a better father. As he pulled into the driveway, he spotted Amy and Ephram in what appeared to be a passionate embrace, and then he sighed. Didn't Ephram learn that there were better places to do that?

He walked up to the door, and then cleared his throat. Both Amy and Ephram jumped about 10 feet in the air. A chuckle escaped Andy's lips, and then he walked past them both and on into the house, shaking his head. He didn't say anything else to them, but wondered if they'd actually enter the house.

Ephram finally realized why they'd both been shivering, and he chuckled to himself. 'All this time that stupid door's been open...' He thought shaking his head.

"Perhaps we should close the door, and um, move into the house so we are no longer shivering...I feel like a dunce." Ephram said his eyes on the floor. He pulled her into the house, and then closed the door. She wandered over to his couch, and then smiled at him.

"Well, that would definitely explain why I was shivering uncontrollably, although I don't believe that was the only reason..." Amy said as Ephram got nearer to her. He chuckled, and then sat down next to her on the couch, and put his arm around her. They just stayed next to each other until Amy's dad came to take Amy home. Ephram felt the tears building, because saying goodbye was a painful experience, and he didn't wish to do that yet...he thought he'd have a few more hours, but it didn't seem that way.

"Ephram, I love you, and I'll be here waiting for you when you come back. Remember that, ok?" Amy said as she walked out of the house.

"I love you too. And I'll be true to you while I'm there. Never forget that I love you." He said as he watched her get into the SUV that her father drove. It would be the last time he'd see that, until he came back. She flipped her honey blonde hair over her shoulder, and then smiled through tears at him. He waved, and then closed the door so that he could collapse onto it.

He climbed up the stairs, and finished packing, and preparing for his trip that he would start on tomorrow...without the people he loved. It was the scariest thought that he had had to entertain in a long time. And so he packed without really thinking about anything, and then fell into his bed, and then cried himself to sleep.


End file.
